Crazy Dolls
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Androemda e Bella, ínicio dos anos 70, em um bar de Heavy Metal. "Você sempre preferiu os de canela, irmãzinha." Fic escrita para o II Chall PWP do 6v.


**Nome do autor:** Dione Kurmaier  
**Título:** Crazy Dolls  
**Capa:**  
**Ship:** Bellatrix Black/Andrômeda Black  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação:** M  
**Observação:** Realidade Alternativa (a diferença de idade entre Sirius e Bella era de 8 anos. Agora são de 2, como se ele tivesse a mesma idade que a Andrômeda)  
**Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada:**

**Tema:**

- Casualidade

- Fetish

**Itens:**

- Cigarros

- Incesto entre irmãos.

- Vidro/espelho

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Crazy****Dolls**

A fumaça branca que saía da boca de Bellatrix era inebriante, mas também era inquietante. As duas irmãs mais velhas entre as três "princesinhas" da família estavam a caminho de um bar de Metal. Andrômeda nunca fora de prezar as regras da família, mas Bellatrix, apesar de suas estripulias, nunca era pega. A mais velha fumava tranquilamente, enquanto elas e o primo andavam pelas ruas de Londres, indo em direção ao Taverna, o tal bar.

A Família Black era uma das mais antigas e ricas famílias de Londres, mas ela tinha suas crenças, e Andrômeda não concordava com elas. E com o tempo a mesma, apesar de estudar num dos maiores internatos ingleses, sumia de casa quando tinham feriados e férias. Desaparecia por dias, até semanas, mas a família ignorava suas atitudes. Acreditavam que aquilo tudo era para chamar atenção.

Tanto as duas, quanto a irmã mais nova, Narcisa, estudavam em Hogwarts, como seus primos Regulus e Sirius. Não eram o símbolo da família unida e que se amava, tanto que cada um se distanciava do outro na instituição. Bella era a sem escrúpulos, a falsa filha comportada. Enquanto Andrômeda era completa e totalmente revoltada, tanto que ela e Sirius só andavam juntos.

Mas as duas conheciam o bar por si só. Andrômeda ia naquele lugar frequentemente, já que seus amigos iam para lá toda sexta-feira, e gostava dali. Encontrara com Bellatrix e Sirius por acaso numa dessas saídas, e vira algo que não esperava. Quando o show de uma das bandas amadoras começara e as luzes haviam sido apagadas, deixando apenas as velas acesas, Andrômeda viu Bellatrix beijando uma menina sem nenhum pudor.

Então além de falsa, sua irmã agarrava meninas.

Não foi nenhum choque para a jovem, que com o tempo se acostumou. Agora saiam os três primos escondidos juntos da Mansão Black, no Grimmauld Place. Eram sextas-feiras agitadas, e sempre os três arranjavam companhias. As duas irmãs, que mal se suportavam, começaram a conversar, e Bella mostrara a Andrômeda o que a fazia beijar mulheres.

"_Isso tudo é muito simples, Andy. As mulheres sabem agradar. E na cama elas são bem melhores."_

Naquela sexta-feira chuvosa, os três estavam em um beco próximo ao bar. Enquanto Andrômeda vestia uma calça e blusa preta de alçinhas, Bella vestia um corpete apertado com uma saia curta, de preto também. Sirius vestia apenas uma calça e um, sobretudo negro, e os três usavam coturnos. Sirius também fumava só que seu cigarro era negro, de menta. Já o de Bellatrix era de canela.

_Andrômeda sempre preferiu os cigarros de canela_.

- Então quer dizer que Druella resolveu _tentar_ proibir Bellatrix de sair?

A mesma assentiu, com o cigarro na boca. Retirou-o e soltou à fumaça esbranquiçada no rosto de Andy, sorrindo. Sirius se virou para uma loira na rua, a cantando e assobiando. Então Bella sussurrou, fazendo Andrômeda se arrepiar:

- _Você sempre preferiu os de canela, irmãzinha_.

~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~

Os três estavam dentro do bar, e ainda havia algumas luzes acesas. A banda que tocaria naquele dia, Earth, era uma banda de covers de Jimi Hendrix e outras bandas. na maioria dos pubs londrinos a banda já fazia um certo sucesso, e era o segundo show deles no Taverna.

- Um whisky duplo, sem gelo.

Logo o barmen serviu Bella, e Andromeda pediu gim puro. Sirius nada pediu e já estava de olhos nas mulheres que haviam ali. Duas ou três vinham até ele e o comprimentavam, dando-lhe selinhos. Ele sorria galante, enquanto Andy ria da situação e Bella continuava a fumar calmamente.

- Você não toma jeito, Six. Tão novo e tão atraente. – Os dois gargalharam enquanto as luzes se apagavam. Bellatrix sorriu e pediu mais um whisky, enquanto Sirius saía andando para longe das duas e Andromeda bebia mais um pouco de gim. Era a hora do show.

~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~

Bellatrix passava a mão por cima da coxa da irmã obscenamente, sem nem ligar para o restante das pessoas no bar. Naquele dia, o local estava extremamente cheio, e havia outros vários casais fazendo coisas piores nos cantos escuros. Seu rosto era duro, mostrava desinteresse. Já Andrômeda arfava sem parar.

Exibições em público não eram o forte de Bella, mas ela amava ver os olhos de Andrômeda sedentos por ela e ao mesmo tempo temerosos pelo público. Ela sorria maliciosamente quando passou a mão por cima da intimidade de Andrômeda, fazendo a outra ronronar baixo.

As duas se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, e quando uma se virou para a outra, Bella beijou a irmã. As duas se beijavam enquanto as luzes ficavam mais fracas, e logo depois, fortificavam. Saiu dali em direção ao banheiro, Andrômeda na frente de Bella, sorrindo.

~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~

As duas se beijavam sem nenhum pudor. Bella passava a mão pelo corpo de Andrômeda completamente, apertando suas nádegas e seios, enquanto a outra arfava e a arranhava nas costas. Elas se separaram milímetros, sorrindo, e então Bella acendeu o cigarro de canela, inundando o banheiro com aquele cheiro inebriante.

As duas se separaram um pouco mais. Andrômeda estava já sem blusa e sem sutiã, e o fecho da calça aberto. Já Bellatrix tinha os laços do corpete frouxo, fazendo a peça escorregar vagarosamente, enquanto a saia jazia sobre a pia imunda. Bella tinha o cigarro entre os dedos, e então o pegou firmemente e pressionou entre os seios de Andrômeda.

A mulher gemeu de prazer ao sentir o contato quente entre seus seios. Bella a torturava antes de tudo acontecer, mas aquela tortura se tornava mais e mais atraente, deliciosa. Bella espetava o cigarro em vários lugares do seu colo, fazendo-a gemer mais e mais a cada minuto.

Então Andrômeda, que jazia encostada sobre a pia, virou de costas para Bella, que a puxou pelos quadris. As duas gemeram, e então a mais nova quebrou o espelho a sua frente, formando vários caquinhos e os deixando cair sobre os corpos. Andrômeda pegou um pedaço maior, enquanto Bella acendia outro cigarro. O segundo round começava agora.

As duas sentiam a dor dominar os corpos, mas a dor era afrodisíaca, tentadora. Sem a dor, não tinha graça. Sem o espelho, não haviam cortes, e não havia sangue. Assim, não havia vermelho, que não traria a canela em forma de cigarro aos lábios carnudos de Bella. Tudo era uma corrente que levava ao desejo entre as duas irmãs.

Andrômeda passou o pedaço de espelho por todo o ombro de Bella, fazendo pequenos e cortes e pequenos filetes de sangue escorrer por toda a pela alva. Bella gemia sem nenhuma dor, só desejo, e mesmo ali, conseguiam ouvir em alto e bom som o show que se desenrolava. Havia uma mísera iluminação vinda de fora, somente o suficiente para as duas conseguirem ver uma à outra.

Andrômeda já não conseguia diminuir sua excitação, e logo jogou o espelho sobre a pia, invertendo os papéis. Agora Bella estava escorada ali, e ela beijava a boca da irmã sem nenhum pudor. O cigarro havia sido deixado sobre a pia, ainda não apagado, e isso deixava no ar um cheiro levemente adocicado.

- Você tem cheiro de canela, Bella.

Andrômeda murmurou no ouvido da outra, fazendo-a gemer. Beijava cada pedaço de pele nua que encontrava, e então seus lábios tocaram uma das alças do corpete. Acabou de retirá-lo do corpo da irmã, já que estava bem solto, e então beijou seus seios, os mordiscando e lambendo, fazendo a outra arfar levemente. Era uma delícia provocar Bella daquela maneira.

Enquanto beijava seus seios e barriga, passava a mão por suas coxas lisas e muito brancas. O corpo dela era perfeito. Era diferente de qualquer outra coisa. Era firme, proporcional, e exalava um cheiro almiscarado, de prazer. E Andrômeda nomeava esse cheiro inebriante como canela.

Bella então se sentou em cima da pia, e Andrômeda subiu sua saia. A renda dela era negra, com detalhes em bordado. Baixou seu rosto até a parte íntima da outra e deu vários beijos por cima da peça intima. Bella já mexia os quadris em direção a sua boca, fazendo com que a temperatura dos dois corpos subisse.

Baixou a renda até o meio das coxas, nada mais que o necessário, e então lambeu o sexo de Bella. Lambia e sugava, enquanto a outra acariciava seus cabelos, gemendo de prazer. Colocou dois dedos dentro de Bella, fazendo-a pular e se mexer em sintonia.

Os dedos de Andrômeda dentro dela eram frenéticos e rápidos, ansiosos por saciá-la. Era tudo ansioso, rápido entre as duas, mas muito intenso. Agora sentia o clímax chegando cada vez mais violentamente, então gritou de prazer e encostou as costas no espelho. Sentiu novos cortes sendo feitos em suas costas, mas nem ligava. A dor já havia se tornado um afrodisíaco.

- Agora eu quero o retorno, irmãzinha. – Disse Andrômeda, com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios. Bella saiu de cima da pia, e com agilidade prensou a outra na parede. As duas sorriram e se beijaram longamente, sem nenhum pudor novamente. Bella não queria saber de roupas e puxou por cima a blusa da irmã. elas percebiam que o show estava acabando e não faltava muito tempo para todas as mulheres irem em direção ao banheiro.

Bellatrix passava a mão por todo o corpo da outra mulher, com pressa, com a adrenalina a mil. Sem nem pensar, Bella enfiou a mão dentro da calça de Andy, e começou a acariciar sua intimidade, fazendo a outra gemer, enquanto beijava e mordia seus mamilos.

Aquele exercício era quase necessário para as duas. Era como o vício de Andrômeda por canela e o de Bellatrix por cigarros. E os dois vícios se uniam ali, naquele banheiro imundo, causando prazer a ambas.

Poucos segundos depois, Andrômeda chegou ao êxtase e as duas vestiram as roupas. Ainda havia resquícios de pequeninos cacos de espelho que perfuravam suas roupas e que reluziam, mas elas nem ligavam. Ambas pegaram o maior pedaço, o mesmo usado para ferir Bella, e cada fez um corte longo no lábio inferior da outra.

Aquilo era um fetish, uma mania. Estranha, mas completamente avassaladora. As duas gemeram instantaneamente após os cortes, e depois se beijaram, deixando o espelho cair, se espatifando. Cada uma saboreava o gosto do sangue da outra, sedentas. Separam-se, deixando apenas seus narizes unidos, sorrindo.

Bella pegou o agora minúsculo naco de cigarro que havia ali, e saiu do banheiro, soltando uma baforada forte no rosto de Andrômeda, fazendo-a ficar zonza. As duas deram as mãos e saíram dali, assim que o show terminava.

Encontraram-se com Sirius do lado de fora do bar 10 minutos depois do término.

- Cara, eu amei o show! Foi muito bom, o Earth acabou hoje! E vocês, o que acharam? – Ele disse, acendendo um cigarro de menta e sorrindo para as primas.

Bella apenas sorriu um sorriso pequeno, mas cheio de segredos. Andrômeda puxou Sirius pela frente para poderem falar sobre a moça da noite de Sirius. Os dois davam risadas, enquanto Bella ia atrás, apenas observando.

Quando chegaram a Mansão Black, depois que Sirius entrou, Bella puxou a irmã e lhe deu mais um selinho, fora da casa, no meio da garoa fina que caía naquele momento.

- Você sempre preferiu o aroma de canela tarde da noite e com chuva, irmãzinha.

Andrômeda havia entendido o recado.


End file.
